galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperora
Emperora was an Assassin for the Rebels during the Imperial era. Emperora used a Lightwhip when on the hunt. She was a beautiful young woman who was silent, sneaky and deadly. Emperora get Jackie-Lee Ander onto her side, and she also managed to killed Quinlan Vos. Training Dangerous Emperora was trained as a sith assassin by one of the most dangerous assassins of all time. Emperora was trained in the use of a lightwhip, which she loved using with all her might. It was the way she loved to have things and it was the way. Fulfilled by everything "You have fulfilled everything in the path of your greatness. It will prove to be a benefactor, and the way you move isn't to free or restricted. I see you being a fighter and the giver of nightmares, you can prove to everyone to be the evil witch you want.. Do you want to feel alive. And by doing that you receive something else rather then nothing. And does it seem like this ever again?" Kashyyyk All of a sudden out of nowhere came Emperora and Jackie-Lee Ander came out of nowhere and Vos ignited his blade. "Why are you here.?". Emperora then force-retracted Vos' blade and said "I sensed you coming here. So decided to drop by." Vos then stood there and told MC to get away. "Go! MC, get outta here." Emperora then threw Vos back his blade and she ignited her lightwhip. The two went into a harsh battle that lasted hours. It finally ended when Emperora managed to shock Vos into submission. "You're a warrior, i'll give you that Vos. Jackie-Lee Ander told me you knew this planet well. Seems you were wrong." Vos then turned to Ander and said "You, betrayed us. We trusted you!!." Ander replied "I was just pretending. Very well as well. You never know what I went through. Especially you Vos." Emperora then saw MC in the bushes "I thought he told you to go? Marie Claire?" MC didn't respond she just watched on. Vos still lacking the energy then said "Do it. I've been on both sides of the force at least twice. Go ahead! I'd welcome it." Emperora then force-retraced Vos' blade and cut him down. "Lets go Ander. I have no time to watch the feels party." MC came running from the bushes and looked over Vos' body and said just as Ander and Emperora left "You'll never be as good as all those others. You're just a coward." MC then turned on her comlink to hear the voice of Darth Lightning "Lightning, what is the problem?." MC replied "It's Vos. He's down." "Down as in dead, down?" "There was nothing I could do, Ander betrayed us! I was scared." Lightning then said "Alight. Come back and Bring Vos' body." MC did as she was told and brought back Vos' body and went to her quarters. Lightning then entered her room. MC was on her bed crying, "MC." "She was against us from the beginning. I seen the look on her eyes when Emperora killed Vos. A look of accomplishment." Lightning then told everyone that Ander was a traitor to Rebel Origins.